Angel Voice In The Blue Sky
by Neo Yume
Summary: "As I'm singing, melodies spread across the sky. I can see a full moon and I can't help but admire its beauty. The moon is illuminating everything, and it's shining like a spotlight on me." A Takuto Kira x Aoi Koga story. YAOI, don't like, don't read.


**Hello there!**

**I noticed in the manga that Takuto and Aoi have a close bond, and I think they're a nice pairing (hehe) so a yaoi fanfiction :D  
Takuto sings "Full Moon o sagashite", because (if I remember well XD) that line is in the song "New Future" by Changin' My Life.. And it's the name of the manga -ofcourse-.. so there you go :D .. XD**

**Please allow them to bond :)**

If you don't like yaoi, then don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon o sagashite, but Arina Tanemura does :D (she's great!)

* * *

As I'm singing, melodies spread across the sky. I can see a full moon and I can't help but admire its beauty. The moon is illuminating everything, and it's shining like a spotlight on me. Now I have a silver glow all over me and my eyes are sparkling like new born stars. The wind is sending its warmth to me. Closing my eyes, I focus on the music. I can feel wings, with snow-white feathers like you see on pretty angels, grow on my back. "Full Moon o sagashite." Those words escape my lips as I suddenly drift off and start to float. I'm flying higher and higher, closer to the silver moon.  
I see a face appear in the circle with a silver line. Smiling, I recognize it immediately. The person is calling out my name, more frequently and louder.

"Takuto!" I open my eyes and rub them a bit. I look at my side and see Aoi's smiling face. His smile was always genuine and would warm ones heart with the power of the sun. Smiling back, I kissed his cheek softly. "Good morning Aoi." My innocent kiss was immediately returned by a passionate one on the lips. Our soft lips and wet tongues meeting. We parted, too soon to me.. but I'd never wanted to part, if it were up to me, I'd be melted with him together for eternity.  
"Did you dream nice?" he asked me, smiling as usual. My cheeks became a slight pink shade and I nodded. I wonder what I exactly meant to Aoi.. Was I just a friend?.. Ok, we slept together but still.. He actually has a relationship with Hazuki. It's a saddening thought that I was not much more than someone to have sex with, someone who was the vocalist of his band and at most his friend.. if he'd already consider me that. I should stop being so uncertain, I'm sure I mean something to him, the way he smiles to me should confirm that._  
_"Care to share your thoughts?" His soft voice broke the track of thoughts and I looked in his eyes. "..You're beautiful..?" Aoi chuckled at my answer. "Nice try Takkun." A wet tongue licked my lips and stroked my bare chest. His bare body moved closer against mine, his fingers tracing the slight curves of my body, stroking my thighs now. Aoi's lips found my neck, kissing their way lower and lower till they found my small pink nipples. He licked them and then softly sucked. Gasping softly, I closed my eyes and stroked his hair slightly. Aoi's hair was soft like silk and his skin was incredible smooth. A hand softly stroked my member, as if exploring it. He softly rubbed the tip, looking at my face to see my reactions. The shade of pink was darker by now and moans escaped my, now slightly parted, lips. He began to stroke my member faster, kissing my forehead. "Sing for me, Takkun.." he whispered against my skin as my moans got a bit louder. Everything Aoi did always just felt amazing, indescribable wonderful. Pleasure was flowing through my veins, filling my whole body. I moaned loudly one last time as I came, spilling semen all over his hand. Grinning, he licked it clean while I looked at him with red cheeks. "Thank you for your song, Takuto. It was beautiful."  
Aoi got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I decided to wait till he was done so I could go in myself then. Laying in bed, I was gazing up at the ceiling. Aoi would go out with Hazuki this evening, going somewhere for dinner.. and maybe even more. I was secretly hoping more wouldn't occur, but it would one day or it already had happened. The thought of Aoi being intimate with that girl was a saddening thought. I am actually the "other woman" in this thing.. I knew he was with Hazuki but wanted him for myself anyway. I know I'm selfish.. but that is how humans are: selfish creatures that only make life more enjoyable for themselves without thinking of others. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. She makes Aoi happy.. that's the only thing keeping me from letting him leave her. I have to keep my mouth shut so she doesn't know about me and Aoi being together behind her back.. and it would be a real disaster if the media would find out. That wouldn't be good at all for Route L. It also wouldn't be fair to Keiichi if we'd ruin all this. This was really annoying..  
"The shower is all yours." It looked like Aoi was back from his shower and was already dry and getting dressed. I nodded, got up and slowly walks to the door to the bathroom. For a moment I looked at Aoi. "I hope you'll have fun tonight.." I hope he didn't notice the sad look in my eyes, I'm trying to hide it as best as I can. "Yes, thank you." He answered softly. Aoi walked towards me and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow.. band practice after all." He grinned at me. I went quickly into the bathroom, locking the door. Sighing, I sat down at the floor. It felt slightly like a burden on my shoulders, especially because I wasn't able to tell someone else of me and Aoi together.. I hoped I had enough strength to carry that secret with me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this.  
I hope I can continue this :) (hopefully longer chapters)**

Feel free to review or something XD


End file.
